Doppelganger
Doppelganger ( DOPPO ) is a strange entity that first appeared near the forests of Kamibukuro. No one knows what it is, nor do they want to know. It's whereabouts are currently unknown as of right now. Known Information 'Biography' Suddenly appearing in the world with no explanation, Doppo was a bit confused. It had no idea where it was, it had no idea what it was, and it had no idea why it was alive. It was haunted by these questions for a long time; until it was visited by a butterfly. Fascinated by it, they followed the butterfly. They followed it, and never stopped following it. They followed it all over the world, with the butterfly leading Doppo to places that were exciting. This made Doppo forget about all of the things that he were thinking hard about, and made him more interested in exploring the world. However, a mistake was made and the butterfly led Doppo to the grounds of'' Kamibukuro. '''The Unwilling Force of Destruction' It was nearing the end of Autumn on that fateful day that Doppo arrived near Kamibukuro. Here, Doppo meets Drew, who was busy dealing with a bunch a small group of criminals. TBC. 'Personality' Doppo's personality is that of a blank slate. It doesn't have a personality, but instead relying on the personality of those it copies. It is a shell, waiting for something to fill it. After copying and temporarily absorbing Drew's abilities, it started to act like a corrupt version of Drew, being much more demonic than the orginal. It started to become cocky and proud of himself, to the point of narcissism. This only gets worse the more it absorbed, and in the end after he absorbed a lot of people, he turned into a cluster, he turned into something that no one can even comprehend. After the events of UFoD, Doppo has since then gained a bit of a personality, being that of a person that has infinite curiousity about the world. They had become very interested of the world and had embarked on a journey to find about more of the world. They have also learned how to partially control the personality part of their power, allowing them to mainly keep their new gained personality instead of replacing it entirely. 'Design' ' '''His design is quite ghoulish. Having red irises as sharp as knives and a sclera that's as dark as the night's sky, with eerie lines coming out of it. He doesn't have a visible mouth and eyebrows, only popping out on occasion. Just like his eyes, his body has weird lines covering it, their purpose is not yet known. Doppo also has four tentacles attached to his back, which acts as his main weapon. His copies aren't fully accurate though, and they tend to have something different from the original, like the color of the thing or it's shape. 'Abilities' 'Imitation Card: The World is Mine' The main selling point of Doppo is his ability to copy everything about his opponent. It's a powerful ability that when used properly, it can be turned into a weapon of mass destruction. As said above, this ability can copy everything about his opponent, including but not limited to their personality, abilities, appearance and sadly, their weakness as well. This ability has a few limitations, those being that the copy ability is temporary unless Doppo successfully takes down his opponent, another limitation is that he can only copy up to 8 abilities, if he were to copy any more than that, then he'll explode and all of his previously obtained abilities will disappear, getting defeated also makes the abilities disappear. 'Trivia''' *Doppelganger hasn't changed a lot since his conception. He has almost always stayed the same since the beginning, with the things that have changed being: his appearance, personality, and alignment. Doppelganger1.png|Doppo's original design Doppelganger2.png|Doppo's former design Chak and vince vs dopple.png|Older version of Chak and Vince confronting Doppo Main42.png|Doppo and a bunch of other misfits Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Chak's Things